


Vid: You're No God

by Kass



Series: Author's Favorites [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleventyfest, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need never feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: You're No God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



> Eleventyfest reveals happened this weekend, so I can own up to what I made! I had the profound pleasure of making a Doctor/River vid for purplefringe, who suggested several possible vidsongs, and I chose this one. Deep thanks are due to kouredios and laurashapiro, whose beta suggestions made this vid so very much more awesome.

Download [from my vids page](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

Or stream [You're No God Final Kass](http://vimeo.com/76980750) from [Kass Rachel](http://vimeo.com/user21835889) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com) \-- the password for this video is _eleventyriver._

**You're No God** , Laura Marling

Your mum thinks that you're sad  
And that you're living alone,  
and your friends think if you're sad  
You should call them more.  
But the truth is  
That you never needed someone to comfort you  
Oh you've never needed someone to comfort you.

But you're no god.  
You're no god.  
And you will never leave this place,  
And you will always feel alone,  
And you will never feel quite clean  
In this new skin that you have grown  
Until your old and broken bones  
Are laid into their resting place  
Just like the rest of human race.

Til I fall into my place,  
Just like the rest of human race.  
Til I'm laid into my final resting place,  
Just like the rest of human race who've done it,  
Without complaining all the way.

But you're no god, you're no god.  
As long as you promise  
That you will never leave  
I need only worry about  
You and me.

And we will never leave this pleace,  
And we need never feel alone,  
And we will learn to feel quite clean  
In this new skin that we have grown  
Because our young and healthy bones  
Would never lead us astray.

We will learn to feel quite clean, in this new skin that we have  
We will learn to feel quite clean, in this new skin that we have  
Will learn to feel quite clean: in this new skin that we have grown  
Because our young and healthy bones  
Would never lead us astray.</p>


End file.
